Vs. Jimmy
Vs. Jimmy is the ninth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 2/21/2017. Story Ian, Metang, Max, Brendan and Wendy travel along Route 2, with Max looking at the PokéNav. Max: According to the update that Scott gave me, the next location, the Battle Pyramid, is right near Pewter City. Brendan: And my next contest is in Mulberry City, which is not too far from either of them! This is perfect! We cut through Pewter City and hit the Mulberry contest, backtrack a bit to the Battle Pyramid, then hit full speed towards the Grand Festival! Max: Are you sure you’ll win this contest? Wendy: Of course he’s going to win! There’s no one better than Brendan in contests! Max: (Slyly) Harley beat him. Brendan: (Defensive) That was just a random event! If he appears at this contest, I’ll beat him silly! Voice: Hey, Ian! Ian turns in confusion, looking to see who’s coming. Jimmy comes running after them, stopping and bending over once he makes it, panting heavily. He now wears a red and black sweatshirt, black pants and a gold and black baseball cap turned backwards. Ian’s expression widens. Ian: Jimmy! Jimmy looks up, fist wiping the sweat off his face. Jimmy: Hey there! Been a while! When I heard that you had beaten the Battle Tower, I knew I had to find you again! Wendy: Uh, who’s this? Max: No clue. Ian? Ian: This is Jimmy. A rival of mine from the Johto region. Though, we never had an, “official” battle. Only competing in Pokéathlon competitions. Brendan: Johto? Jimmy: Yeah, the next region over. I’m competing in the upcoming Indigo Plateau conference. The first one since the incident a few years ago. And who are these guys? Ian: (Without looking at them) Brendan, Max, Wendy. Jimmy bursts into laughter, as he stands up straight. Jimmy: That clears it up perfectly! So, I can tell who Wendy is. Which one of you is Brendan? Brendan: That would be me. The stylish one of the two! Max: (Under breath) And the modest one. Brendan: (Angry) You wanna say that out loud, twerp?! Jimmy: Hey, hey! Take it easy, guys! Now, Jimmy turns back to Ian, determined. Jimmy: Remember when you said we’ve never had an official battle? Well, that’s about to change. I challenge you to a battle! Ian looks stern, as if contemplating. He sees Brendan and Max still continuing to argue, as his expression softens. Ian: I will. On one condition. Ian points at Brendan, silencing their argument and catching everyone’s attention. Ian: You have to beat him in a double battle. Brendan: Me?! Double battle? Max: It has been a while since you’ve done double battle training. It’d be helpful with your newer Pokémon. Wendy: I’d love to see you compete in a double battle, Brendy! Brendan: Really? Huh. Alright, I accept! Jimmy: Hey, I’m the one who has to accept! (He looks at Ian.) Is he strong? Ian: Yes. Jimmy: That’s good enough for me. Let’s do this! Jimmy and Brendan spread out to make enough room for a battlefield, as Ian stands as referee. Max and Wendy stand off to the side. Wendy: (Cheering) Go Brendan! Brendan: Alright! Onix, Carvanha, don’t fail me now! Brendan throws his Pokéballs, choosing Onix and Carvanha. Onix: (Roars) Carvanha: Carva! Jimmy: Huh. Okay then! Beedrill, Aipom, go! Jimmy throws his Pokéballs, choosing Beedrill and Aipom. Beedrill: (Buzzes) Aipom: Aipom! Ian clenches up, grabbing his right leg. Metang looks on edge as well, eager to fight. Max spots this, concerned. Max: I guess a defensive response to Beedrill isn’t too out there after what he’s been through. Ian: And, begin! Brendan: Onix, go for Tackle! Carvanha, use Aqua Jet! Onix shoots forward, as Carvanha is encased in water, shooting forward. Carvanha soars even with Onix. The water causes Onix to freak out, it bellowing and pulling away. Jimmy: Beedrill, intercept with Twinneedle! And Aipom, use Focus Punch! Beedrill flies forward, striking Carvanha and stopping its Aqua Jet. Aipom leaps into the air, tail fist glowing blue. Aipom punches Carvanha, sending it flying back. Aipom lands, rubbing his scraped tail. Beedrill has suffered some damage as well. Max: Whew! Good thing for Carvanha’s Rough Skin. Brendan: Onix! What was that?! Onix: (Roars in discomfort) Brendan: I know it’s water, but you can’t just flee! It’s not like it’s attacking you! Carvanha: Car, car! Brendan: Okay, let’s try a new combo here. Onix, use Rock Slide! Onix roars, as several portals open, boulders falling at Aipom and Beedrill. Jimmy: Aipom, knock them away with Double Hit! Aipom leaps into the air, his tail fist glowing purple. Boulders fall at him and Beedrill, as Aipom rapidly punches the boulders away, the twin strikes enough to knock them aside. Brendan: Now it’s our turn! Aqua Slam! Carvanha, hop into the air! Onix, launch it with Slam! Then Carvanha, use the speed to power your Aqua Jet! Carvanha splashes into the air, as Onix uses Slam, catching its lower fin and propelling it forward. Its speed increases, as it forms Aqua Jet around itself. Jimmy: Oh, two can speed up like that! Beedrill, use Agility to Poison Jab! Beedrill speeds up with Agility, matching Carvanha in speed. Its stinger glows with purple energy, as it clashes Poison Jab with Aqua Jet, causing an explosion. Brendan: Rock Polish to Tackle! Jimmy: Focus Punch! Onix’s body shines red then glitters, as it speeds in for a Tackle attack. Aipom runs through the smoke from before, appearing with a Focus Punch. He swings Focus Punch, colliding head on with Tackle. Onix is blown back, roaring in pain. Brendan: You’re kidding! Ian: Jimmy’s specialties in the Pokéathlon was speed. No one was faster. Jimmy: That’s a fine compliment! And Aipom’s strength is no joke either! We’ve since become champions of the Block Smash competition! Aipom: (Proud) Aipom, Aipom! Aipom glows blue, as his face looks confused. Everyone gasps, as spiraling energy circles Aipom. Aipom morphs and evolves into Ambipom. Ambipom: (Cheerful) Ambi, ambi! Jimmy: Oh, wow! It evolved into a, into a, I don’t know what that is! Ian pulls out his Pokédex, scanning it. Pokédex: Ambipom, the Long Tail Pokémon, and the evolved form of Aipom. Split into two, the tails are so adept at handling and doing things, Ambipom rarely uses its hands. Ian: An Ambipom. Max: I’ve never heard of that Pokémon before! Jimmy: Whoo! Now we’re talking! Ambipom, use Focus Punch! Ambipom’s two tail fists glow blue, as it charges forward. Onix and Carvanha get up, straining to stand. Brendan: Come on guys! Let’s use our Aqua Slam combo one more time! Jimmy: Twinneedle! Carvanha hops up, in position for Onix’s Slam. Beedrill flies in, striking Carvanha from the side, rocketing it up at Onix’s head, it triggering Aqua Jet. Onix howls in distress upon being hit, Carvanha being knocked back. Ambipom appears in front of them, flipping and slamming Focus Punch into both of them. Carvanha is sent downward like a missile, while Onix’s body recoils from the damage, falling over defeated. Ambipom lands and cheers happily, while Beedrill lands down besides him. Ian: Onix and Carvanha are unable to battle! The winner is Jimmy! Jimmy: Yeah! Way to go! Jimmy runs out and hugs Ambipom, which grabs him and swings him around happily. Jimmy laughs at this, while Ambipom puts Jimmy down. Jimmy then looks at Ian. Jimmy: Well? It’s your turn now. Ian: Heh. Let’s do it. Brendan returns Onix and Carvanha, sulking over his loss. Brendan: I can’t believe it. That guy acted like our combo was nothing. Wendy comes and pats Brendan on the shoulder, him standing up and smiling at her. Brendan: Thanks, Wendy. Let’s move so these two can battle. Jimmy returns Beedrill, as he pulls out another Pokéball. Jimmy: Let’s make it another double battle! I’ll go with Ambipom, and Typhlosion! Jimmy throws the Pokéball, choosing Typhlosion. Typhlosion: Ba-gah! Ian: Swampert, Combusken go! Ian throws two Pokéballs, choosing Swampert and Combusken. Combusken looks surprised at Swampert’s form. Combusken: (Startled) Busken?! Swampert: Swa! Max: Uh, I guess I’ll act as ref. And begin! Ian: Swampert, use Muddy Water! Swampert inhales, its chest puffing up. It then spews a large stream of Muddy Water, it expanding out to target Typhlosion and Ambipom. Jimmy: I’ve got an idea on that! Ambipom, use Fling to throw Typhlosion over it! And Typhlosion, use Flame Wheel! Ambipom jumps up and grabs onto Typhlosion’s sides, lifting it off the ground. Ambipom Flings Typhlosion over his head, soaring over the Muddy Water which washes Ambipom back. Typhlosion spins with Flame Wheel, it accelerating as it travels. Brendan: No fair! That’s my combo! Ian: Combusken, intercept it with Sky Uppercut! Combusken runs and leaps over the Muddy Water, talons glowing blue. It strikes Typhlosion from the side, it coming out of a ball and grabbing Combusken’s arm. The two are still in midair, as Swampert stops Muddy Water. Jimmy: Ambipom, use Bounce! Typhlosion, Lava Plume! Ian: Swampert, Wide Guard! Expansion style! Ambipom leans back on his tail hands, Bouncing into the air. Typhlosion is encased in black smoke, while Swampert swings its arm, releasing an orange barrier wall that travels forward. Wide Guard cuts between Typhlosion and Combusken, separating them. Swampert swings its arm around, the Wide Guard moving like a whip, covering Combusken and Swampert. Typhlosion releases smoldering black ash, which shakes the area. Ian: Combusken! Sky Uppercut on Ambipom! Jimmy: Block it with Double Hit! Combusken leaps into the air, going for Sky Uppercut. Ambipom’s two tail fists glow purple, as he flips, the tails coming down from overhead. One Double Hit strike blocks Sky Uppercut, while the other one hits Combusken in the face, spiking him downward. Jimmy: Typhlosion, use Thunder Punch! Ian: Swampert, Muddy Water! Typhlosion jumps into the air, appearing even with Combusken, charging a Thunder Punch. Swampert spews Muddy Water at the ground, propelling it skyward, getting between the two as Typhlosion swings Thunder Punch. Swampert takes the Thunder Punch unharmed, as it smirks. Ian: Hammer Arm! Swampert’s arm glows white, as it strikes Typhlosion with Hammer Arm, sending it flying towards Jimmy. Typhlosion lands on all fours and skids back, growling. Ambipom lands next to it. Combusken crashes down, struggling to stand. Swampert offers him a hand, smiling. Combusken, angry, swats it away, standing on his own. Brendan: Not good. They’re working together as well as my Pokémon were. Max: Combusken struggles to work with others anyway. But I think he’s upset that Swampert is rescuing him, when he’s used to being the stronger one. Combusken: Com, BUSKEN! Combusken glows with blue energy, as it spirals around him. Combusken morphs and evolves into Blaziken, howling to the sky. Blaziken: BLAZE! Jimmy: Oh, come on! Your Pokémon evolved too?! Ian: Heh. I thought that’d give you a boost. Blaziken, go for Blaze Kick! Jimmy: Typhlosion, block it with Flame Wheel! And Ambipom, you use Focus Punch! Blaziken runs forward with his left foot lit ablaze. Typhlosion charges forward in Flame Wheel, as Ambipom jumps into the air with glowing blue fists. Blaziken swings his leg around, parrying and stalemating Flame Wheel with Blaze Kick. Ian: Swampert, Mud Shot! Swampert spits Mud Shot, hitting Ambipom in the air, causing him to fall backwards. Blaziken overpowers Typhlosion, kicking Typhlosion like a ball and into Ambipom, it taking damage from Flame Wheel. Ian: Blaziken, jump up! And Swampert, use Muddy Water! Blaziken flips backwards in the air while Swampert forms Muddy Water around itself, releasing it as a wave of water. Muddy Water rises and crashes into Typhlosion and Ambipom. When the water resides, both Pokémon are defeated. Max: That’s it! The winner is Ian! Jimmy: Agh! So close! Swampert walks over to Blaziken, cheering happily. Blaziken looks stern and serious, then offers his hand. Swampert happily shakes it. Ian: There you go, Blaziken. Ian walks up to both of them, smiling. Ian: That is teamwork there. Blaziken: Blaze. Jimmy: And here I thought I had a shot. But next time we meet, you won’t win, Ian! Ian: Likewise. Jimmy returns his Pokémon, as he heads on off. Ian returns Swampert and Blaziken, turning to face Brendan. Ian: So, what’d you get out of that? Brendan: Huh? Ian stares Brendan down, as he contemplates for a moment. Brendan: I guess, I have to work on my combinations? Ian: You plan on making it to the Grand Festival, right? Brendan: Uh, duh! Ian: Then get back into shape. That Onix Carvanha combo could be strong if you could combine it better. Wendy: Hey! Who gives you authority to tell him how to train for a contest?! Brendan: Okay! I’ll give it a try! Thanks, Ian. Ian smiles and nods, as he walks off, continuing on the trail they were on before. Brendan and Max follow, Wendy groaning. Wendy: Those two follow him too easily. Main Events * Jimmy returns. * Jimmy's Aipom evolves into an Ambipom. * Ian's Combusken evolves into Blaziken, and learns Blaze Kick. Characters * Ian * Brendan * Jimmy * Max * Wendy Pokémon * Metang (Ian's) * Swampert (Ian's) * Combusken (Ian's, evolves) * Blaziken (Ian's, newly evolved) * Onix (Brendan's) * Carvanha (Brendan's) * Beedrill (Jimmy's) * Aipom (Jimmy's, evolves) * Ambipom (Jimmy's, newly evolved) * Typhlosion (Jimmy's) Trivia * Jimmy was originally going to appear in the third season finale while another rival character was to appear in this one. They were switched to fit the story line better. * Jimmy reveals that there is going to be the first Indigo Conference since the one Ian participated in. * Blaziken evolving marks the first time Ian has had all the starter Pokémon of a region fully evolved. * This episode was where Jimmy was originally going to debut as a character of the day. He was thought up to be a rival in Johto as I progressed through that story line. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Kanto Fallout arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Injury Arc